


Daisy and Religion

by Nocticola



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Ascension, Gen, Religion, birthday for daisy 2017, nonbeliever character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Written for Birthday for Daisy 2017, meant to be a meta piece but it came out more like a ficlet, so I'm putting it here.





	Daisy and Religion

After she leaves St. Agnes, she gives religion another try. The world is such a vast place and there are so many different religions and belief systems that she shouldn’t let the nuns and their fear mongering about sins and punishment affect her too much. So she reads. She reads everything she could get her hands on, and she clings to Sister McKenna’s words, ‘God is love’ (she desperately wants someone to love her). She reads and hears and sees people who really believe that, who, really, truly, feel that love. Who find comfort in it. She wants that. 

But over time, she finds that she’s missing a key ingredient. Faith. Because the more she reads, the more she learns about the world and the more she finds that there is no deity that she connects with. Computers make sense to her. She doesn’t believe science can quite explain everything one sees in the world (and when she joins S.H.I.E.L.D. and is able to really know some of the mysteries of the world, she continues to keep her mind open to possibilities). She continues searching for a place in the world and sometimes, she feels like she just might have.

But she never finds god. She does meet the devil though.


End file.
